


Love So Soft

by Shamen610



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, at the end, like seriously I just wanted to write a fluff piece, might be a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamen610/pseuds/Shamen610
Summary: So ya, dating, not something Tony excelled at, and frankly, not something most people wanted from him anyway. Which was fine, because if he had the option he wouldn’t want to date himself either. So you can see how it came as a huge shock when Captain America asked him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So just a warning I've never written fan fiction before. This is my first attempt. IDEK how I was able to write this, hopefully it's good. Let me know!
> 
> The fic is inspired by Kelly Clarkson's: Love So Soft.  
> I was listening to the radio and I heard it for the first time and immediately thought about Stony - hence this creation. Give it a listen --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zy6vBxqlapw

Contrary to popular belief, Tony didn’t have much experience dating. Sure he had gone out with a ton of people, but that was more for having a ‘fun’ night then it was for trying to get to know the person he was with. To be honest the only experience he had had, was when he was with Pepper, and look at how that turned out. First he was dying during the beginning of their relationship, and then he was staying up 72 hours at a time and having anxiety attacks left, right, and centre. Don’t get him wrong, dating Pepper was probably the best thing that had happened to him; right up there with his bots and JARVIS of course, but he could only put her through so much before she couldn’t take it any longer. 

So ya, dating, not something Tony excelled at, and frankly, not something most people wanted from him anyway. Which was fine, because if he had the option he wouldn’t want to date himself either. So you can see how it came as a huge shock when Captain America asked him out. 

“What?” Tony blinked, clearly not having understood what he was hearing.

“I, er, was wondering if I could take you out some time.” Steve sheepishly repeated while rubbing the back of his neck. “For dinner.” he added.

“Ya. No. What? You want to go out. With me.” Tony blurted out. “On a date?” 

Clearly he needed to get his head checked, cause there was no way that Steven Rogers, Captain America himself, was asking him out on a-

“On a date.” Steve confirmed, while looking Tony in the eyes and giving him a firm nod to further confirm his words. 

When Steve had pulled Tony aside at the Tower after just coming back from their mission on eliminating a Hydra cell, this was the absolute last reason that he had thought Steve would have wanted him for. Heck, he had thought Steve was finally going to call him out on his shit and maybe tell him that he was no longer needed on the team. 

But this? This was something that he never would have expected. I mean, sure, he’s thought about what it would be like, being with Steve. He’s a handsome guy, okay an insanely hot, sculpted, breathtakingly handsome guy, so you can’t really blame him for thinking about what it would be like having a go at him, sometimes. Okay a lot. But that’s as far as he’s ever gone with entertaining thoughts about Steve. Because, really? Steve liking him as a person and wanting to have a relationship with him? Yeah, does not compute. Error. Mission abort. 

He is about to say as much, but then what comes out of his mouth is “yes.” And what? That is not what he wanted to say. At all. Stupid brain. He goes to correct his mistake, but Steve is now picking him up and spinning him around talking about how happy he is, and how it’ll be a date that Tony will never forget. So Tony feels himself cave, and gives a mental shrug thinking ‘Ah what the hell, it’s only one date, he’ll figure out I’m not worth it soon enough’. With that, he gives into his urge, and proceeds to wrap his arms around Steve’s neck, hugging him back.

...

It’s more than one date. It’s multiple. Their first date (and doesn’t that send a thrill up Tony’s spine), is at an Italian Pizzeria that Steve found when he was busy soul searching or whatever, during his trip across the country. Surprisingly, it’s only a few blocks down from the Tower. Apparently, Steve found it on his way back and now frequently visits it on their days off.

The date itself goes pretty well. Pretty amazing actually. Steve is the perfect gentleman of course. When they get there, they already have a table reserved away from prying eyes. Not that anyone pays them much attention. Steve tells him they are pretty used to him now, so he doesn’t usually get too much attention here anymore. They know when to leave him alone. It’s one of the reasons he brought him here, and Tony can’t help the warm feeling he gets in his stomach at Steve’s thoughtfulness as well as the tiny bit of relief that he won’t have to continuously put on a show. 

The dinner is fantastic, and they talk all night until closing about anything and everything. Tony tells him about his latest projects and the specs on them. Steve listens attentively and even gives him some notable suggestions. However, there are times that Tony can tell that whatever he is rambling about is clearly flying over Steve’s head, but in these cases Steve just puts his chin on his hand and smiles, smitten with the way Tony animatedly talks.

On the way back, they decide to take a short stroll through the park before calling it a night. Despite it being dark, they both enjoy the midnight stroll. It’s as they are walking, simply basking in each other’s company, that Tony feels Steve’s hand brush against his. He holds his breath and lets it out slowly when Steve slowly entwines’ their hands. They both don’t say anything for a while. Tony’s heart beating a mile a minute while Steve holds his hand as they walk through the parks path. Finally, Steve speaks. 

“I hope I’m not being too forward.” He says, as he gestures towards their entwined hands, Tony feels his face heat as he shake his head, and Steve beams at him. 

“I’m also hoping that you’ll also do me the honour of continuing to see you.” Steve ducks his head with the sames sheepish look that he had when he first asked him out. 

Tony’s heart clenches hard in his chest and he feels his throat dry out, but he manages to look at Steve and breathes out,“If you’re sure.” And because he really is a little shit that needs to get his brain checked, he bites his lower lip and looks up at Steve under his eyelashes.

He feels, rather then sees the moment where Steve gives a little jerk as if to stop himself from sudden movement. But Steve starts reaching out anyway, and now Tony definitely sees Steve as his hand lightly cups the side of Tony’s face, with his fingers curling into the back of Tony’s hair. His heart is thumping rapid fast; he wouldn’t be surprised if Steve could hear it with how loud it sounds in Tony’s ears. 

Steve starts leaning in, and Tony finds his brain short circuit. This is it, he’s about to kiss Captain America, his childhood hero, now teammate and maybe something more. Just before their lips touch, Steve pauses and whispers against his lips “Can I kiss you?” And Tony just closes eyes and nods against Steve’s lips, a hair’s width apart. 

Kissing Steve is like nothing he’s ever felt. He feels warm, secure, and just happy. 

After the first initial little kisses, the kiss starts getting heated. Steve grabs Tony’s waist tightly and pulls him that much closer. He bites tony’s lower lip and when Tony opens his mouth due to the slight twinge, Steve licks into his mouth and Tony can’t help but let out a little whimper. Steve pulls back a bit, and Tony brings himself forward chases for more of his taste. 

“Tony.” Steve breathes out, and like he can’t help himself gives Tony another quick but deep kiss, before he steps back.

“Let’s get back,” Steve smiles, “ I can’t have you staying out so late on the first date.” He gives a wink and tentatively grabs Tony’s hand again, while he starts to walk them back to the Tower. 

It isn’t until later that night, when Steve walks him to his room and gives him a quick kiss goodnight before walking back to his room, that Tony allows himself to think. He’s fucked. He’s super fucked. Since, now he can definitely imagine what it would be like dating Steve, and he knows that if he continues to go down this path he’s going to have his heart completely broken. Because how could anyone possibly recover after they’ve had the chance of dating Steve Rogers?


	2. Chapter 2

Things had been going well, as far as his relationship with Steve that is. They’d been dating for three months now and Tony honestly had no idea how Steve still hadn’t dumped his sorry ass. He was still notorious for getting into creative binges, working on a project for days on end. People still could only tolerate him in small doses, but apparently none of that mattered nor applied to Steve.

As a boyfriend—and didn’t that still send those thrills down his spine—Steve was practically perfect. He made sure Tony got some sleep every now and then when he’d been up for too long. Took him out on dates whenever they could find the time in between missions. But most importantly he let Tony also have his space and time to do what he needed. Not that he’d ever admit it, but a small part of Tony had been a little worried that Steve, like Howard—and a few past “relationships”—would find it necessary to dictate what he could and couldn’t do with his time. God knows Howard had done nothing but turn his mother into a puppet since they got married. But his worries were unfounded, Steve seemed to completely understand Tony’s need for both company and space. 

Thinking about how perfect Steve was, only seemed to further bring to his mind how inadequate he was in comparison.Yeah, his relationship was going well with Steve, but that didn’t mean that Steve shouldn’t have better. 

That being said, Tony had no clue how to break that all to Steve.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., where is Steve right now?”

“The good Captain is presently on the training grounds with Miss Romanoff and Master Barton.”

Well there was no better time than the present. Tony figured that if Steve wouldn’t dump his pathetic ass, Tony owed it to him—and heck the rest of the world—to do it for him. Steve deserved better, he was just to stubborn and loyal to realise it. Sure it would break Tony’s heart, but what was one more broken heart in Tony’s lifelong collection. He would rather a broken heart than living with the guilt he knew he would always feel knowing that he was the one dragging Steve down. Steve would be upset initially, but once he got over it and actually put himself out there, he’d realise how much of a dead weight Tony actually was in his life. Really, Tony was doing Steve a favour. 

“ Let Steve know I’d like to see him once he’s done Jarv.” 

“ Will do, sir.”  
With his decision made, Tony went back to work on his latest project. He had been thinking about it for a while. The would be to end it all—Ultron. Talking it over with Bruce had gone over well enough, but it had been in a purely hypothetical sense. Tony had ideas for Ultron and he had secretly been going over the specs in his lab for a while now. 

To create an AI peacekeeping program on a global scale required a powerful energy source and extensive amount of coding, capable of handling such high scale information processing. The intelligence matrices had to be as complex as the neurons of a brain. The program required state of the art artificial intelligence and Tony was determined to find a way to create it. Needless to say Tony still had a lot to work on. 

...

“Sir, Master Rogers has been notified and is currently on his way.” 

“Okay, J.” Tony said with a little panic in his voice. He abruptly swept away the files he had been working on pertaining to Ultron. He wasn't ready to share the idea with anyone else other than Bruce until he was sure that he could get it to work. 

As he saw Steve walk in he was about to speak first—rip the bandage off as quickly as he could so to speak— but steve beat him to it. 

“ Hey Tony, J.A.R.V.I.S. told me you wanted to see me for something?” Steve said, while he walked right up to him and wrapped his arms right around Tony. His fingers curled right around Tony’s waist and he pulled him in for a tight squeeze. Caught off guard, Tony still felt himself melt into the hug—allowing himself just this tiny bit of comfort before he had to do the inevitable. 

Just when Tony was about to break the silence, Steve beat him to it again by pulling away just a bit from the embrace so that he could give Tony a quick kiss on the lips. He then let his head fall so that he could rest his forehead on Tony’s. 

“Hmm, this is nice. We should have a night in today.” Steve softly spoke as he hugged Tony close. 

“Y-yeah.” Tony croaked out, He tried to build up his nerve to break the news to Steve, but it was extremely difficult when you were being cuddled by the man you love. Especially when he had clearly just come out from the shower— probably to wash away the sweat from the workout he just did, and didn’t that give Tony a whole new set of images— smelling like a fresh breeze and something so distinctly Steve.

“So what was it that you wanted to see me for hm? You got any plans for us tonight?” He gave Tony a sly smile. “I’ve been dying for some time alone to be honest. Just. Us.” Steve spoke, emphasising the last two words with a heavy intent in his voice while sliding his hands from Tony’s waist to the curve of his ass. 

Tony couldn’t help but shudder. He was utterly useless when Steve used his bedroom voice with him. But he shook his head, as if to clear his head from the heat that had started to build up. He had to get this out. For Steve. 

“ About that..., Steve I—”

“Sir, we are receiving an Avengers Alert.”

“Hold that thought Tony. We got work to do.”

Saved by the bell, or not. Tony thought. He knew he couldn’t keep putting this off and the sooner he did the better. But it was so hard when Steve made it so easy to just, be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is what people were looking for in the sequel. I'm think of continuing for a couple more chapters. Here is a sneak peak for Chapter 3. Also I'm open to requests. If anyone wants this fic to include something, mention it in the comments and I might be able to work it in (I'm pretty open to ideas or desires). As my first fic I'm using this whole thing as a learning process and I would love the challenge and engagement of the readers. 
> 
> ...
> 
> They quickly made their way up to the Quinjet dispatch area and boarded the plane.
> 
> Clint was already sitting at the helm, getting the jet booted up and the others were dispersed throughout. 
> 
> “Glad to see you two slow pokes finally made it!” Clint yelled out. 
> 
> “Probably got lost in each others eyes again.” Natasha quipped, while she pulled up the mission alert. 
> 
> Tony avoided Natasha’s eyes, which got a lifted eyebrow. Steve chose to ignore the smart comments and instead asked about the situation at hand. 
> 
> “ What’s the report?” Steve asked Nat. He was in full Captain mode now. 
> 
> “There’s been an attack at the Fantastic Four Compound by a small army of doom bots.” Natasha informed them. “The Four are holding out for now, but the bot numbers are increasing at an alarming rate so they’ve requested back up.”


End file.
